


some other time

by ultkwan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, gyuboo, gyukwan, minkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultkwan/pseuds/ultkwan
Summary: Seungkwan confesses his love for Mingyu but all Mingyu can do is call him a banana.





	some other time

**Author's Note:**

> hello! 
> 
> the lack of gyukwan fic are sad because they are cute as hell. so here i am with one.
> 
> i've been meaning to write this and i finally have. 
> 
> inspired by the pre-debut video of gyukwan saying english and being cuties.

The boys were all huddled up in a corner talking amongst their selves, discussing song choices and ideas for choreographies. The very tall one was tired of sitting down, which he felt was hours. He wanted to stretch his limbs before he couldn’t get up at all. Mingyu stood up and felt his muscle ache from sitting down too long. Nobody seemed to notice as Mingyu slipped away from the group and walked towards the camera that was broadcasting them in the front.

He made sure to walk coolly and brush his hair aside for the audience. Another boy took Mingyu’s lead and him himself stood up and walked towards the camera only until he heard his name being called by his hyung. He came towards his hyung singing as usual. They clasped their hands together as the older tugged him towards him, a movement they were used to.

Mingyu had a love and hate relationship with his beloved dongsaeng, Seungkwan. Even tho they fight a lot of times, Mingyu couldn’t help but tease him even more. He thought it was endearing how someone can be so cute but also have tough ass punches. Those punches were worth hearing Seungkwan laugh afterwards and his hurried apologies to his hyung. Mingyu was sometimes taken back at how much Seungkwan’s punches actually hurt, before remembering that the younger had taken taekwondo years before.

Mingyu thought it was the perfect time to try his limited English with Seungkwan in front of the camera. He had been learning a few phrases and sentences, all with the help of Joshua and Vernon. Mingyu would repeat their conversation in an attempt to practice. Mingyu perfected the vocabulary for fruits and vegetables, as it was his favorite things to snack on.

Using this opportunity to see Seungkwan flustered was tempting. He knew Seungkwan was also practicing his English and maybe he was a little better than Mingyu was. He wanted to challenge the younger and of course win in the process and see the defeated face of Seungkwan.

Mingyu craned his neck downwards and asked “how do you think about of me?” with a slight of hesitation, hoping the sentence he just said made sense and he hoped Seungkwan was able to understand what he just said.

“Yeah!.. Yeah… I love it… I love you” Hearing Seungkwan say this had Mingyu’s heart beat a little faster than usual.

Mingyu couldn’t help but chuckle saying “Me too!”, flustered and dumbstruck at the same time.

Mingyu honestly couldn’t believe Seungkwan just said he loved him. He was expecting him to call him an idiot or something. Mingyu really did love Seungkwan a lot. Every time they bicker, he feels butterflies in his stomach. So when he heard Seungkwan say he loves him, he was dumbstruck as hell.

Every time Mingyu says this really cheesy ass pick up line to Seungkwan, he would crinkle his eyes and laugh so hard saying “Mingyu-hyung stop joking around like that”.

Every time Mingyu randomly says I love you to Seungkwan, he would respond with a “I love you too” with a joking matter. Although Mingyu wasn’t joking around...

This time, the response Seungkwan gave was not in a joking matter. Mingyu couldn’t help his heart practically imploding inside him, he wanted to hear those 3 sweet words come out Seungkwan mouth again and again.

Taking his chances again, “How do you think about me?” he said as he slowly turned his body, so he was facing Seungkwan directly, taking his fingers as he threaded it with the younger boy’s fingers.

An “I love you” again came out of Seungkwan’s mouth with a chuckle as he leaned towards Mingyu. Hearing this already had Mingyu dying inside and wanted the younger to say something else.

‘That’s the end” he said, although it sounded more like a question.

“Like a sea…” Seungkwan said. He tried to come up with an answer that sounded right in his mind but he didn’t know if it sounded right being said out loud.

“I love you” Seungkwan said for the third time, as he even pointed at the older to emphasize his point. Hoping now Mingyu will finally tell that he was serious.

Mingyu was so happy hearing those sweet sweet words that he said “me too!... you like a.. banana” as he chuckled.

Hearing Mingyu listen to the sentence he just said, he wanted to crawl away hoping Seungkwan did not just hear him say that he was a banana.

Mingyu was so happy and flustered he said banana. He didn’t think his perfected English of the fruits would come out at this time and he would call Seungkwan a damn “banana”.

Seungkwan was very confused when Mingyu called him a banana. He was pretty sure he was a human and had thought something was very wrong with hyung. But never the less he responded with “tomato’”.

The two honestly didn’t know how their serious talk turned into them saying fruits and vegetables back at each other. Both had difficulty pronouncing the fruit the other would say so they helped each other out with the pronunciation. Their hands were still connected as they swayed side to side and towards each other, like they were dancing.

The conversation ended when chan came up and started to recite his knowledge in English as well, having the three joking around, laughing their asses off in the process. 

 

 

.

 

 

It had been a few hours since their conversation but Mingyu laid in his bunk thinking. He recalled their conversation slowly and carefully. Mingyu really wanted to do something. He really wanted to have Seungkwan as his.

He didn’t even realize someone had entered the room. The creaking of the door snapped Mingyu out of his thoughts and looked at the intruder.

Seeing the face of his dreams, it was Seungkwan in all his glory.

He watched as the younger approached and by instance Mingyu moved over in his bunk, giving space for another body. Seungkwan slipped in as Mingyu covered the both of them with his blanket. 

The two always cuddled maybe even more than seungkwan and Vernon. They would just lay in silence and it was everything they could ask for. The company of each other was enough. 

Although this time was different. Mingyu’s heart was beating faster than a drummer. He wanted to confess. Actually confess. But he didn’t know what to say. He was thinking too hard. He never had to think so hard for something. He decided with a fuck it and he shall wing it. He was ready to spill his heart like beans.

Piece of cake right? 

He nudged the younger. He waited for a response but instead he heard the steady heartbeats of Seungkwan. Mingyu was relieved and sad at the same time. He had some courage to say his feeling but he couldn’t help but awe at the sight in his arms.

”Maybe some other time” Mingyu thought as he spooned the younger. Drifting off with a smile on his face.


End file.
